There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents about combination lock with a key opening mechanism so that a person may use a key to work the key opening mechanism that opens the lock if such is required due to, for example, forgetting of the correct combination. Such prior mechanisms, however, are relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.